


A Zombie, Pokémon, Vacation in Rome

by juicytree21



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicytree21/pseuds/juicytree21
Summary: This is just a dumb crack fic that I wrote for my friend for a Secret Santa exchange. Feel free to read it if it sounds interesting.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Zombie, Pokémon, Vacation in Rome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grimmy88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmy88/gifts).



Leon Kennedy felt like he could finally relax. He’d saved the world a dozen times and it looked like everything was going to be quiet for a while. Plenty of young agents out in the field, most of whom he’d personally trained. Now he was sitting in a beautiful villa in Rome with his gorgeous girlfriend, Ada Wong. 

He pushed his sunglasses up and took a sip of his soda. The summer sun was beating down on him and he sighed happily. Something brushed against his leg and he looked up to see Ada standing over him with a smile.

"Hey beautiful." She smirked and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hey yourself. Are you ready for our tour? I don't want to be late." He nodded and sat up in the lounge chair.

"Let me get dressed and we'll head out."

After a quick shower, he threw on a blue short sleeve button down and a pair of shorts. He looked at the safe where his gun rested on his way out but decided against it. They were on vacation. What could go wrong?

~♡~

Leon half listened to their tour guide as she discussed the history of the Colosseum and the architecture. Ada seemed oblivious, snapping photos with her disposable camera. He instead looked around at the bustling crowd around them, a slight panic settling into his chest. She turned to take a picture of him and noticed his worried expression. Ada reached out to squeeze his hand and he turned to look at her.

"Breathe, Leon. I know what you're thinking and it's fine."

"This would be the perfect place for them, Ada. You know that as well as I do." She stepped in front of him and grabbed his face, staring deep into his eyes.

"We're fine. Everyone here," She said, gesturing to the crowd around them, "is fine! Just drink your lemonade and relax."

"Charmander!" 

The tour group turned to see a small, orange dragon with a flaming tail staring up at them. It flapped its arms and smiled, moving close to pull at Ada's dress.

"A Pokémon? That's strange. Our games aren't even made by the same studio.” She sounded as confused as Leon felt. She leaned down to pat the little animal on the head with a grin. “You’re adorable!”

“Char!” She squealed happily. There was a rumble in the sky above and the dragon moved closer to her, whimpering. They looked up at the sky and frowned.

“I thought we were supposed to have clear skies the whole week?” Leon questioned.

“We are.” Ada replied, standing up to stare at the sky. She looked back down at the crowd around them and frowned. A breeze rolled across the square and an unusual smell assaulted their senses. 

“Oh no!” Leon breathed out softly, turning to look at the tour group behind them. “I know that smell.” 

The ground shook as a Snorlax stumbled through the crowd, its sleepy disposition gone and a sickly color to its skin. The space under its normally sleepy eyes was dark and spit dribbled down its face. It leaned down towards a woman trying to snap a picture of it and before anyone could react, it was lifting her up and biting into her throat. 

The people around her screamed, fleeing in terror as the Snorlax tore into her body. An Aerodactyl swooped down towards the crowd and before it could grab anyone, Ada fired at it and knocked it out of the air. Leon looked at her in shock and she shrugged.

“Just because you didn’t bring yours didn’t mean I wasn’t going to bring mine.” She scooped up the charmander and took off towards the ancient amphitheater. She dodged the panicked crowd, Leon easily keeping up with her. 

The walking tour in the colosseum was panicking and running from the attacking people and Pokémon. She squeezed through and stopped at the railing overlooking the arena floor. She handed him the charmander that was still whimpering, and climbed over the fence, jumping down to the ground below. 

“Toss her down! Gently!” Ada called out, holding her arms open.

“I wasn’t planning on tossing her down any other way!” 

“Now’s not the time to be making comments, Leon!” He leaned down and dropped the little dragon to his girlfriend below. 

Leon climbed over the side and steadied himself, pushing off the railing and leaping through the air. He landed and rolled quickly, absorbing any shock he would’ve taken from the huge jump. He dusted the sand off his shorts and wiped his palms.

Screams sounded out from around the arena and he winced. He wished there was something he could do but his options were limited without a weapon. Ada rubbed his back and leaned in to kiss his temple.

“I know you want to help but we’re more useful alive. You won’t survive out there without a gun.”

“I know. Let’s just get out of here and call in for support from the D.S.O. We don’t need another Lanshiang situation. We barely got that under control.” 

“Understatement.”

They walked quickly but quietly through the arena and down into the underground. The ground nearly shook from the force of thousands of panicked feet high above them. Dust fell from the ceiling and Leon wiped it off his face with an annoyed grunt.

“Char?” He looked down at the lizard who was walking behind him, still looking frightened.

“It’s alright, buddy. There’s nothing to be afraid of. Ada and I will protect you.” She moved closer to him, pulling at his pants. He leaned down to pick her up and she cuddled close, her tail flame getting dangerously close to his hair.

“Aw! Aren’t you a pair?” Ada cooed, one hand on her hip and the other loosely holding her pistol. 

“She was scared.” She smirked and shook her head, clearly loving the sight of him cuddling the Pokémon.

There was a rustle from behind them and Ada jumped in front of Leon and raised her gun. A woman was standing behind them, her own gun trained on them. She cocked her gun and looked between the two of them.

“Are you sick like the people up there?” She asked, motioning her head to the ceiling. 

“No.” Leon said, putting the charmander down and walking to Ada’s side. “I’m agent Leon Kennedy with the D.S.O. We deal wi-”

“Bio-terrorism. I’m well aware. I’ve dealt with some of the same pricks you’ve had to deal with.” She lowered her gun and held out her hand to him. “Lara Croft. Archaeologist.” He shook it and that seemed to calm Ada a bit. She lowered her own gun but still stayed on guard, angling her body towards Leon to shield him.

“Ada.” 

“Have you got a last name?”

“Yes.” She turned and walked away, the charmander following her.

“Well she seems fun.”

The three of them walked in silence for a while, looking for a way out of the massive structure. Lara had given Leon a knife she had on her person and he didn’t ask but he wondered why an archaeologist would need two pistols and a bowie knife. They eventually found their way out of the underground and up to the third level, hoping to get a higher view of the scene below.

Leon wasn’t surprised to see carnage.

Bodies were littered everywhere, torn open and left to rot in the summer sun. Infected humans and Pokémon wandered around, looking for their next victim. The Snorlax that had killed the woman earlier was sitting down next to a bunch of bodies, his chin to his chest.

“How are the Pokémon infected? It makes no sense.” Ada muttered to herself.

“Do you remember the dogs back in Racoon City?” She grimaced and nodded.

“Unfortunately.” 

“Well that was human to animal, right? What if this virus is designed to pass from animal to human?” She nodded and turned to look at him.

“A Pokémon virus.” She shook her head and looked down at the Pokémon below again.

“The P-Virus, if you will.”

“I won’t.”

“What are you talking about? Is this like that outbreak in Edonia and Lanshiang?” Lara asked.

“It’s exactly like that. I just wish I had brought my phone so I could call Hannigan. She’d be able to get D.S.O here faster than the Italian police ever could.” 

“I have a phone.” Ada and Leon whipped their heads around to look at Lara who had pulled out a small, brick like sat phone. 

“You could’ve mentioned that earlier.”

“You didn’t ask.” Leon grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Hannigan’s personal number. It rang twice before she answered.

“Ingrid Hannigan.”

“Hannigan? It’s Leon.”

“Leon! How’s your vacation going?”

“There was an outbreak. The Pokémon here are sick and they’re infecting the people. I need D.S.O forces at the Colosseum immediately. Can you make that happen?” She gasped but he heard her moving things around.

“I’m on it. I’ll have agents on the ground in 30.” There was a pause. "Wait, did you say Pokémo-" He hung up and handed Lara her phone back. 

"She said 30 minutes." Ada raised an eyebrow and let out a dry laugh.

"Sounds like the D.S.O is getting slow."

There was a sudden shrill shriek and the three of them froze. A mutated giant Articuno suddenly flew up from the ground below, roaring up past them. It circled the amphitheater a few times before swooping down towards them.

Leon and Lara rolled out of the way while Ada ran towards the pillar in front of them, ducked down, and fired up at it. Two bullets ripped into its belly but it didn't seem to notice. It was too focused on trying to rip them open and eat them alive.

It landed on the ground by Lara, stalking towards her, blood covering it's sky blue feathers. As it lifted it's head to slam down into her, a man suddenly jumped out of nowhere and onto it's back. A blade slid out of his sleeve and he stabbed the beast in the head multiple times until it stopped moving. 

He jumped off it's corpse and looked at them, his white hood hiding his face from them. He pulled his hood down and nodded at them.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Lara asked, sounding as confused as Leon felt.

"Ezio."

"Where did you even come from?" Ada questioned, wiping off the spray of blood that had gotten on her face.

"The writer added me in at the last second. I'm from a different universe. I don't even know how I'm here." Lara nodded.

"Makes sense."

Lara's phone rang and she looked at the unknown number. She passed the phone to Leon again.

"Leon, I've got good news! There are D.S.O agents already in Rome. They're prepping a transport for you and Ada." He looked up at Lara and Ezio who were making introductions. 

"Do they have room for two more? It looks like we might be dealing with something more than another outbreak."

"It's a big transport. There's room. What do you mean by something more?"

"Time dilation and split realities, possibly. There's some strange things going on down here."

"Well once you make it back to the nearest D.S.O facility, it'll become their problem. Not yours." She hung up abruptly and he pocketed the phone that time. He wasn't sure if she'd call again.

"D.S.O will be here any minute. We've got to get back down to the street." Ada nodded and motioned for Lara and Ezio.

"We've got transport coming for us soon. Let's get out of here."

"What year is this?" Ezio asked.

~♡~

The four of them, plus Charmander, made their way down to the first level carefully. The gates were wide open and zombies were milling about, seemingly oblivious to their presence for now. They made their way out of the Colosseum and into the street where they'd seen the half dozen infected Pokémon.

"I'm gonna kill that snorlax." Ada whispered, stalking towards the massive beast.

"Ada I don't think that's a good idea. Just wait until the transport is here. They'll have better weapons." She waved him off and continued moving towards it. 

"I'll help." Lara said, sneaking up on its left while Ada flanked its right. 

As the two women lifted their guns, its arms suddenly shot up and grabbed their arms, and pulled them towards it. Ada kicked its face and flipped out of its reach. Lara gripped it's arm and flipped over so she was straddling it and ripped her wrist free. She crawled up its shoulders and wrapped her legs around its neck, putting her gun to its face and firing multiple times. 

It fell over dead and she jumped off, grimacing at the blood on her cargo pants. She pulled a new magazine out of her pocket to reload her gun and offered Ada bullets for her pistol. As the two women reloaded their guns, they heard the familiar sound of a helicopter.

They backed away as the massive military rescue chopper landed a mere 70 feet away, several agents piling out with their assault rifles at the ready. A sharply dressed woman approached them with a smile.

"Agent Kennedy. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Agent Hitchcock. What'd'ya say we get you folks outta here?" She was shouting to be heard over the helicopter but her voice sounded upbeat.

"Sounds like a plan!" 

They followed her over to the chopper, everyone climbing in, save for Ezio who looked terrified. 

"What's wrong, pal?"

"What is this machine?"

"We've really gotta figure out what time he's from." Ada said, reaching out to pull him into the helicopter. 

The agents on the ground quickly began dispatching the infected as the chopper slowly rose up into the sky. They buckled into their seats as Agent Hitchcock helped Ezio into his. 

"Where do we go from here, Hitchcock?" Leon asked, adjusting his seat belt.

"Oh you folks don't have to worry about anything anymore. We've got things handled."

"Are you sure? We're quite valuable assets to the D.S.O." Ada said, clearly befuddled by Hitchcock's aloof reaction to the situation. Charmander wiggled in her seat on Ada's lap.

"Yeah this is an AU. The author never intended for it to be any longer than it already is."

"What does that mean?" Lara asked.

"Means the story is over." Leon scoffed.

"Over? It can't just be ov-"

~~THE END~~


End file.
